The present invention relates to a feed belt for rivets to be used in continuous riveter.
In a conventional riveter, for example, disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-78526, it is necessary to feed rivets one by one through a nose piece of riveter and take the remaining rods one by one out of an upper portion of the riveter.
Accordingly it is troublesome to load rivets each time and it causes a drop of productivity.
Considering the above situation, a continuous feed belt for rivets was developed wherein a series of blind rivets can be loaded into the determined position in the riveter.
The present invention provides a feed belt for rivets to be used in a continuous riveter.